The present invention relates to fluid-cooled airfoils, and more particularly to fluid-cooled airfoils suitable for use with gas turbine engines.
Airfoils, such as those used in gas turbine engines, often operate in relatively hot environments. In order to help ensure air foil integrity, airfoils can utilize high temperature alloys, thermal barrier coatings, and cooling fluid delivery. However, known cooling schemes may be inadequate for some desired applications. Inadequate cooling fluid delivery can lead to spallation of coatings, and other wear or damage to the airfoil (e.g., crack formation), which may necessitate repair or replacement of the airfoil. Such a need for repair or replacement of an airfoil is costly and time-consuming. Therefore, it is desired to provide for improved fluid cooling for an airfoil, particularly at a trailing edge of the airfoil.